


Always and Forever

by Janie94



Series: Tales from the Tribes [1]
Category: Football RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Mates, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: After he has returned from the battle against one of their enemy tribes, Mats longs to find comfort in his mate's arms. Things get a bit complicated though...





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the Allianz Arena for the game last Saturday, and me and my friend were fangirling over Sven during the Bierduschen.  
> She asked me to write something short and sweet for him and Manu, but when I mentioned that I have always secretly pictured Sven with Mats, she changed her mind because...  
> Well, just read it. ;-)
> 
> Feedback is very welcome and encouraged by the way.

 

Always and Forever

 

The battle had been lasting for barely more than half an hour and yet Mats was deeply grateful when it was finally over and their enemies’ leader ordered his men to retreat. The territorial fight had been expected for several weeks now but the sheer numbers of Marco’s tribe had caught them by surprise.

Still, they had won. Mats’ eyes drifted to their own chief who was standing beside him, his cerulean eyes that were shining brightly with the adrenaline of the battle accentuated by the crimson blood running down his face. Worry overcame Mats at the sight and for a moment he feared that the former whom Mats had sworn to protect with his life, had been severely hurt. But when Mats took a deep breath through his nose, he noted with relief that it was not the Alpha’s own blood.

Robert had a grim look in his eyes as he quickly assessed the situation, taking in the number of injured warriors. “We need to get back home as soon as possible. Javi, Arjen and Manu need to be brought to our healer immediately.”

Mats nodded immediately and turned away from their chief, shouting orders to their warriors to make them move. The three mentioned warriors were lying on the ground, panting hard. Their eyes were almost black from the adrenaline and they looked as though they were about to pass out any moment now.

Franck was already by Arjen’s side, helping his mate to stand up and drag him away from the battlefield. Mats didn’t spare them a glance, knowing that Arjen was in the best of hands. Instead the dark-haired Alpha leaned down to the other two, noting that Manuel was in a much worse state. The kind Beta had a large slash on his stomach that was oozing a worrisome amount of blood. If he fell unconscious, Manuel might never wake up again.

Carefully Mats turned the blond on his back, waiting until he had the older one’s full attention before he brought his natural Alpha authority to his voice, being able to see the reflection of his own bright red eyes in Manuel’s. _“You will stay awake, Beta! You will not black out until either me or Robert tells you otherwise, understood?”_

Manuel gave a shaky nod and the tension left his body as he allowed Mats to take care of the large wound. Mats hurried with the bandages, his eyes drifting towards Javi.

He was one of the rare Omegas who had chosen the path as a warrior and for almost a year he and Mats had fought side by side, both of them preferring to defend their village - or in case of their tribe attacking - their leader rather than being on the offense. Mats had always known that this was what he was meant to do but Javi had recently moved forward to the line of warriors securing the battlefield, right behind the attackers. And even though Mats missed having him right by his side, he had to acknowledge that Javi was an even better fighter at his new position.

Seeing his former battle partner down with injury disturbed Mats more than it should, his concern probably fueled by his Alpha instincts reacting to an Omega in pain.

But Robert had already knelt down beside Javi, his gaze soft and reassuring as he started to bandage his injured leg. “It’s over, Javi. We won for now, you don’t need to keep on fighting any longer.”

Javi’s eyes closed with relief and he didn’t protest when Robert scooped him up into his arms to carry him. Javi might be a fearsome warrior but he was still an Omega down to his bone and Mats felt an affectionate smile tugging at his lips when he saw the way Javi pressed his face into the Alpha’s neck, a look of contentment overcoming him. Mats knew Javi’s antics well enough, after all he had helped the Omega through several of his heats before Mats had formed a mating bond that prevented him from doing so any longer. He and Javi were still close friends though and it was no secret to whom Javi and his own two mates had turned next for such kind of help…

Mats was snapped out of his thoughts when Niklas appeared by his side. The large, bulky Beta who had taken over Javi’s position as defender was covered in blood as well but seemed to be uninjured. “I’m fine, Mats,” the younger one said as though he had been able to guess the Alpha’s thoughts. “I can carry, Manu. You need to take it easy, you’re bleeding.”

Mats frowned and looked down, only realizing now that he had a large cut on his arm. With a nod, he allowed Niklas to take over, watching the Beta lift Manuel as though he weighed nothing. “Thank you.”

They followed Robert and the rest of the warriors away from the blood-soaked ground, making their way back to the village. Nobody said a word as they walked through the woods, because even though they had forced their enemy to retreat, it had not felt like an actual victory. They could only hope that Sergio’s tribe had not got wind of the battle because he would surely use the moment to attack them as well. And with several of their warriors down or injured, they would not stand a chance against their attackers.

With the adrenaline of the battle fading away, exhaustion filled Mats and he was deeply grateful when their village came into sight. Several men were already standing at the gate, watching the warriors’ return with worry. Their healer Thomas surged forward instantly, focusing on Manuel when he realized that he was off the worst.

“Get him into my cottage! I already prepared herbs that will help healing the wounds, but we need to be quick.”  
Niklas obeyed without protest, almost running into the direction of Thomas’ cottage. The Omega’s eyes quickly raked over the other warriors, a flash of worry crossing his face when he saw Javi’s leg but his eyes eventually settled on their chief. “That is a lot of blood, Lewy.”

Mats had always been astonished that Robert allowed the Omega to still call him by this nickname even though he was the leader of the tribe now and should be addressed as ‘Alpha’ by all Omegas. But perhaps he shouldn’t be that surprised, Thomas and Robert had always shared a special connection. They had discovered that they were true mates a few years ago and the only reason that they had not shared intimacy yet was because a tribe’s leader was not allowed to fool around like an ordinary warrior. He was meant to choose a mate for a lifetime, someone that not only needed to be approved by their tribe but also by the other leaders in an official ceremony.

The reason Robert had hesitated for so long was because he had wanted Thomas to find his own way before making him his bonded mate. And now that Thomas was their established healer, it was most likely merely a matter of weeks until Robert would ask him the all-defining question. And Thomas was very popular among the warriors of the other tribes, so the future of Robert and Thomas looked bright indeed.

Robert’s gaze softened at the concern in Thomas’ eyes and he smiled weakly. “It’s not my own blood, I’m fine. Just go to Manu, he needs you more than I do.”

Thomas turned away with a relieved nod, following Niklas while the rest resumed walking. For the first time in more than three hours Mats left the side of their leader, watching Robert carry Javi to Thomas’ cottage while Franck was helping Arjen along.

Overcome with fatigue Mats dragged his aching limbs towards his own cottage where his own mate was most likely waiting for him.

Or not. Because a second later something large hit him hard and Mats almost lost his balance when he had his arms full with his mate who was hugging him tightly.

“You’re back!”

Mats breathed in the sweet scent of the Omega that smelled even more compelling than usual after the hours they had been separated, finally feeling like he had indeed returned home. They held each other for a long, precious moment before Sven tensed and pulled back with a frown, his usually soft brown eyes looking accusatory. “You’re hurt. You promised me to stay at the back.”

Mats shrank under the furious glare of his mate. “I tried. But they all had it out for Robert and I needed to protect him, you know that this is my duty.”

“Your duty is towards your mate!” Sven shot back enraged and Mats flinched at the hard tone. He was not used to Sven being this impulsive and harsh, the Omega had always had a good grip on his emotions and had been understanding of Mats’ duties as a warrior.

“What did you want me to do? Let them attack Robert?”

“Robert is our strongest fighter, he is more than capable of defending himself!” Sven snarled without mercy.

Mats shook his head. “These weren’t one on one fights, they were going at him collectively.”

“You’re not his only bodyguard!” Sven replied. “What about Niklas, why isn’t he hurt then?”

“I don’t know!” Mats retorted, feeling irritated and hurt by his mate’s behavior. “Why are you being so angry about this? You never had a problem with me fighting before.”

Finally some of the heat left Sven’s eyes and his anger turned into concern. “I know and I’m sorry. It’s just… I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

Immediately Mats reached out for him again, glad when the Omega didn’t push him away. “You won’t, okay? I have no intention of getting myself killed. Niklas and Jérôme are by my side and they would rather die themselves than allowing for that to happen.”

Sven nodded and he pushed his face into Mats’ neck, licking apologetically over the mark and drawing a soft gasp from the Alpha. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you, I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

“It’s fine,” Mats replied and he started walking them backwards into their cottage, away from curious eyes. “You are my mate, you have every right to be worried. Just don’t shout at me next time, okay? I can’t bear you of all people being angry with me.”

“I’ll try,” Sven whispered before cupping the Alpha’s face between his palms and leaning in. Their lips met in a soft kiss and Mats groaned as his senses were overloaded not only by the touches of his mate but the sweet scent the Omega was emanating; a scent that went straight to Mats’ cock.

The Alpha pulled back, his body trembling from exhaustion as well as growing arousal. “Did you take herbs to enhance your scent and drive your poor mate into madness or have you always smelled this heavenly?”

Sven chuckled. “Why would I need to take herbs? It’s not like you don’t want me either way.”

“True,” Mats hummed and he gently pushed his mate onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of him. His lips had found those of his mate again and he pressed the Omega harder into the nest of blankets underneath them, his hands trying to rid himself of his tunic.

But to his disappointment Sven gripped his wrist to stop him and pushed the Alpha off with an amused smile. “No, Mats. You’re exhausted, you need to get some rest first. I’ll still be here tomorrow night.”

Mats made a pout. “Come on, love. Do I look like I can’t get it up? I need to feel you.”

Sven shook his head with an affectionate smile. “What you need right now is sleep. And if you really need to feel me, then I will just sleep in your arms.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Mats muttered half-heartedly but he moved a tiny bit away from his mate, allowing him to help getting off his tunic and battle garments. Sven took them away and returned a moment later with a wet washcloth, carefully rinsing off the blood and sweat from the Alpha’s body. Mats hadn’t realized just how tired he really was until now and he was grateful for his mate taking care of him like this. His eyes had fallen shut while Sven was cleaning the wound on his arm but he did not fall asleep until his mate climbed back onto the bed and snuggled up against him, drawing the Alpha’s arm around his middle.

“I love you,” The Omega whispered softly. “And I need you, now more than ever.”

It was the last thing Mats was aware of until he drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

It wasn’t the sun that awoke Mats. Nor the sound of the guards’ horns which he had almost expected to hear. No, instead it was the feeling of being alone that woke the Alpha.

I was still at the crack of dawn, a chilly breeze blowing through the quiet village, but Mats was wide awake instantly when he realized that the spot beside him was cold.

“Sven?” he called out, but the cottage was quiet.

It was very unusual for the Omega to leave without telling Mats where he would go to and anyway, it was too early to go into the woods alone. Perhaps he had left to relieve himself and got caught up?

Mats lied down again, but he was unable to return to sleep. His arm was throbbing with pain but he paid it no mind, his thoughts circling around his mate. The Omega might not be a warrior, but he was perfectly capable of defending himself. Mats shouldn’t worry too much, especially because he hated being an overprotective Alpha mate that was controlling every step of their Omega. But in the past few weeks his instincts had gone haywire, perhaps the increasing number of battles making him feel so worried.

And yet he could not keep lying here, waiting for Sven to return. He needed to do something. So he got up and put a light brown tunic over his torso before he left the cottage, heading straight towards the largest one on the hill in the middle of the village.

It had once been the leader’s cottage, but Robert had given it to Thomas’s predecessor Philipp because they had needed more room for the injured and sick. Ever since then it had become the healer’s cottage and Robert had taken over the one at the far end of the village.

Mats carefully entered and just like he had suspected Thomas was not sleeping any longer either. The Omega was just fidgeting with his bag of herbals while Javi and Manuel were sleeping safe and sound on their cots in the back.

“Going somewhere?” Mats asked with a raised eyebrow.

Thomas flinched and he looked up at Mats as though he had just been caught red-handed. “No, I just returned. Our leader needed to see me.”

Mats’ lips curled in amusement. “I’m sure he did. Just make sure you don’t cross a line, he is not meant to bed anyone but his bonded mate.”

Thomas’ face turned tomato red. “No, wait! That’s not what I meant, he sought me out because of… medical stuff.”  
“I’m sure,” Mats drawled teasingly but figured it was wiser to drop the matter. If Thomas and Robert had done something forbidden, he preferred to stay in the dark and not get involved in the consequences. It would be his duty to report this and Mats really didn’t want to spell trouble for the first true mate couple of their tribe in several decades.

Mats pointed towards his bandaged arm. “Anyway, I came here because of this wound. It has been throbbing since I woke up and I wanted to ask if you could check up on it. Just to make sure that it is not infected.”

Thomas still looked uncomfortable as though Mats’ presence was disturbing him and the Alpha couldn’t help but wonder if the Omega was affected by the worry Mats was radiating. Omegas were very sensitive to mood swings after all.

Still, Thomas motioned for him to sit down and the warrior did so as he watched him open the bandages. “Was it Sven who took care of the wound?”

When Mats nodded, he smiled wide. “He did a great job, the wound looks clean to me. I will apply some of the salve I made for Manu and Javi, it should help with the pain.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

Mats wrinkled his nose in disgust at the biting scent of the herb salve, allowing the healer to apply a rich amount onto his wound. Its coolness made him heave a sigh and remembering that Thomas was an Omega that needed the occasional vocal praising, he added in a soft voice. “This feels wonderful, Thomas. Thank you.”

The Omega practically preened under the praise, his earlier anxiousness forgotten. “I’m glad to hear that. Come back to me, should the wound not be improving in the next few days.”

Mats nodded and left the cottage then, leaving Thomas to take care of his other patients. He was about to walk back to where he had come from, convinced that his mate must have already returned by now when the sight of said man made him stop. Sven was standing at the entrance to Robert’s cottage, the handsome Alpha beside him. Apparently Sven was about to leave.

Mats’ confusion was replaced by jealousy, especially when he saw Robert hugging Sven tightly, scenting along the taller one’s throat.

Had Sven spent the night at Robert’s place? And if so, then why? With Mats being so exhausted, had he sought the same kind of ‘help’ that other Omegas like Javi were seeking from Alphas? With Robert being the leader, he wouldn’t have to fear punishment for laying hand on a mated Omega, especially not when Sven had been a willing party.

Mats was reminded of Thomas’ weird reaction to seeing him. Had this been the reason why Robert had summoned the leader at such an early hour of the day? Because he had been too rough and accidentally hurt Sven?

The thought shook Mats’ entire being and he could barely keep himself from going for the other Alpha, instead heading for his own cottage. He sat down on the table and then he waited.

After a few minutes his mate appeared, his steps faltering when he noticed Mats waiting for him. “You are awake already? I’m sorry that you had to wake up alone, I thought you were out like a light and wouldn’t wake until I had returned.”

His voice was as soft as always and Mats felt the familiar yearning to out and kiss him, but fought to stay where he was, his voice hard when he asked. “Where were you?”

Sven’s expression changed, anxiousness entering his eyes. “I was at Thomas’ place. I figured he could need a helping hand with all the injured people in his care.”

Mats’ hand on the table balled to a fist, the feeling of betrayal cutting through him. “Don’t you dare lying to me! I was with Thomas just now and you weren’t there. Instead I saw you coming out of Robert’s cottage.”

His Omega paled visibly. “I’m sorry, Mats. I didn’t mean to lie, I just didn’t know if it was the right time to tell you the truth.”

Mats let out a humorless laugh as numbness spread through his chest. “Yes, because there never is a right time to admit infidelity, right?”

Sven frowned. “Infidelity? Wait, you think that I slept with Robert?!”

“I saw the way he looked at you when you left!” Mats shot back and by now he was unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. “The way he embraced you, as though he never wanted to let you go.”

Before he could go on, his mate was standing right in front of him, his eyes full of sympathy and love. “Okay, I get now why you took this the wrong way, but please stop and let me explain.” Distracted by his mate’s close proximity and his strong scent, it took a moment until Mats had fully processed his words and was able to nod.

“Robert is an Alpha like you, he was bound to react this way,” Sven told him intently. “He was bound to behave protective and affectionate with me after what I had just told him.”

Mats frowned. “I don’t understand.”  
He froze when Sven carefully gripped his hand and guided it down towards his abdomen. “You are about to become a father very soon.”

Mats stared at his mate with wide eyes, wondering if he had just misheard him. But the way Sven had placed his hand on his stomach was unmistakable. Not to mention that it was making sense now why his scent was so strong and alluring lately. Or why Thomas had been anxious about seeing Mats. Or why Robert had held the Omega so intimately.

Mats shook himself out of his shock. “We’re pregnant?”

Sven smiled. “Yes. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to get distracted during battles, but you were-”

He was cut off by Mats surging forward and capturing his lips between his own, laying all his love and joy in that kiss. Sven melted against him instantly, this time not protesting when Mats steered them into the direction of the bed again.

“I’m sorry for ever thinking that you would betray me,” the Alpha whispered against his lips. “I was blinded by my jealousy.”

“It’s okay,” his mate reassured him quickly. “You are an Alpha, of course you would mistake things. I should have told you the truth right away.”

They both yelped in surprise when they tumbled onto their bed, but then they were kissing each other deeply again. Mats’ cock was already stirring in interest but when Sven pulled up Mats’ tunic, the Alpha hesitated.

“Wait, shouldn’t we be more careful now? You have our child inside of you, I don’t want to hurt it.”

Sven gave him a look as though he was about to rip him to pieces. “If you’re going to withhold sex with me because I’m pregnant, I will kill you, Mats!”

The Alpha bit his lip, his eyes drifting to where he thought he could detect a slight swell of his mate’s abdomen. “But if I hurt it-“

“You won’t,” Sven announced and he sounded completely sure of himself. A teasing glint entered his eyes all of a sudden. “But if you don’t want to, I could just ask Robert to fuck me instead.”

Mats growled, possessiveness filling him at the mere thought of any Alpha touching his pregnant mate and before giving either of them time to respond, he had grabbed the Omega’s hips and was pushing into him.

Sven groaned at the feel of being stretched without preparation, his eyes filled with lust. His hands had found their way into Mats’ hair and were pulling him down for a open-mouthed kiss to which the Alpha obeyed without protest, his tongue invading his mate’s cavern in time with his thrusts. The whole bed shook with the force of their love-making until Sven came with a strangled sob, his eyes almost black as he whispered in a slurred voice. “Come, Alpha! Fill me up again!”

And Mats came violently, shooting his seed into his mate as though he was not already knocked up, his knot swelling and tying them together. Sven’s arms were around him instantly, holding him tightly as Mats was finally able to cry, tears of happiness streaming down his face. “Thank you, love. Thank you for this precious gift.”

Sven smiled, reaching up to wipe the tears of the Alpha’s face. “Don’t thank me so soon. They are not born yet after all.”

Mats stilled at the choice of words. “They?”

Sven bit his lip, his smile turning sheepish. “That’s why Thomas was there. He confirmed that I’m expecting twins.”

Mats shuddered as his knot pulsed with another spurt and he kissed his mate’s nose first, then moving to his forehead, his cheeks, his chin… every part of his mate’s face that he could reach as he thanked the Gods for this blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> ... because - and I quote - "They would have the prettiest babies ever!"  
>  Well, a girl can't disagree with that.
> 
> I have some ideas for other parts with the teased couples, some new ones and not all of them will be this cute.  
> But I do not want to pressure myself, that's why I made it a one-shot series like 'Storms and Rain'.


End file.
